Unpleasant Memories (A Swan Queen Fic)
by juicecupswanqueen
Summary: Based on a Tumblr SQ Prompt. Emma learns about something Regina did during the first curse and confronts her about it. Read beginning notes.


**SQ Prompt:** Emma just now finds out that Regina once tried to make a move on her dad and she doesn't know whether to laugh about it (making fun of Regina first) or feel jealous.

There is no Evil Charming in this story. It is all Swan Queen. I was a little hesitant at first because even remembering that Regina tried to seduce David to hurt Snow was sickening to me (not an EC romantic pairing fan) But I felt challenged, so I hope you like what I did with this. :)

* * *

She sat at Granny's counter reading from the latest issue of the Storybrooke Mirror as she absently stirred her coffee when she felt a tap on her left shoulder with Emma Swan sneaking into the stool on her right with a joking grin.

"Regina," she greeted, flagging granny down for her usual.

"Emma." A cup of hot coffee was set in front of the sheriff, and the elderly werewolf and she exchanged just a few words confirming that Emma would have her usual.

"So anything interesting? Or exciting?"

Regina sighed, "No, everything is pretty _same_ and _boring."_

"Well, isn't that when you try to spice things up? Make life more _enticing."_

That last sentence caught Regina's attention and she faced the savior with a perplexing expression. She took in the woman's fresh appearance in her usual attire: dark skinny jeans, a light blue collarless blouse which showed a generous amount of skin but still remained decent and her caramel colored leather jacket. However there was something stirring in those sea green eyes of hers that Regina wasn't sure she wanted to discover.

She narrowed her eyes at Emma, never having been one to always pay attention to her better judgement where the blonde was concerned. "You're being facetious all of a sudden. Why? What do you know that I don't?"

"It's not something that you necessarily don't know. It's just… well, I learned something last night that I wasn't prepared to hear and it's disturbing me."

"Well, even though I am not your therapist and not sure I want to hear what it is, please relieve yourself of it so that _you_ may feel better," Regina retorted dryly, lifting her coffee cup to her lips to sip the hot dark liquid.

"I heard that you hit on David during the first curse," Emma said plainly, causing Regina to sputter her coffee and glare at her hushing her instantly.

"Will you keep your voice down," she reprimanded as she lowered her cup to the counter. "Do you think I want _everyone_ in the restaurant to hear about some extremely _stupid_ moment I had years ago?"

Emma gaped slightly at the mayor looking entirely flustered and awkwardly embarrassed. She wasn't exactly sure what kind of reaction she was going to get, but a shamefaced Regina wasn't one of them. The woman had done things that were ten times worse and didn't flinch with even an ounce of regret, yet here she was distressed and conscience-stricken.

"Regina…" Emma was bothered at first when she walked into Granny's and saw Regina at the counter. She had confronted both her parents last night when she had overheard them talking about it as they were casually talking about the first curse and all that had happened during. They spoke of how far Regina had come and how she was a different person now. When in passing from one occurrence to the other they spoke about Regina trying to kiss her father, joking about it as his expense, she couldn't stay quiet any longer. She confronted them and amazingly her mother had defended Regina and expressed that she didn't have any ill will towards her and that it was all water under the bridge; that she had known about it for a long while because she and David talked about everything that happened after the curse was broken. Emma was still rankled though throughout the night.

"This is…" Regina uttered heatedly under her breath, "How did…" she bristled uncomfortably and stared at Emma in mortification before digging into her purse, throwing some money on the counter and headed for the door clutching her jacket.

Emma shot up out of her seat as the bell over the door rang with the mayor's exit and Granny came over with her food. She started for the door yelling over her shoulder, "Box it. I'll be back for it. Promise!" Then she was outside, shouting for Regina.

As Regina was nearly sprinting down the sidewalk with Emma giving chase, across the street two elderly men sat on a bench outside a store front watching the scene in front of them.

"Hey Earl, is that the sheriff running after the mayor?"

Earl chuckled into his coffee. "Yeeeep! 'Course she's been doing that ever since she's gotten to town. When do _you_ think they're going to realize they're sweet on one another, Joe?"

Joe readjusted his _Storybrooke Cannery_ baseball hat and then rubbed his chin pensively. "Let's hope it's soon. It's getting almost painful watching 'em look at each other the way they do and not officially be an item."

Earl nodded and sipped his coffee, "Like my granddaughter says… I _ship_ 'em."

"REGINA!" Emma was at a dead run now and she caught up to the woman and grabbed her just before the purple smoke could whisk her away and in having physical contact with her in that exact moment Emma was magically transported right along with her into Regina's study.

"Leave!"

"No!"

Regina whirled on her with a fierce look in her eyes. "How did you even find _out?"_

"My parents were talking about it and…"

"Wonderful, Miss Swan. Just when I thought I could not feel any _more_ humiliated."

 _Uh oh._ She was Miss Swan and not Emma. Emma tried to take a moment and gather her thoughts her feelings. She couldn't risk Regina pulling away again. What the hell was she thinking to even mention it? Her parents told her to drop it but she needed to speak about it because it had affected her; felt like a punch in the gut. She couldn't lose Regina again.

The brunette spun on her heel to flee and Emma did the only thing that made sense to her in the moment. She launched forward and embraced Regina from behind holding her tightly and desperately close. "I'm sorry. Please don't go."

Regina's breathing became irregular as soon as Emma enveloped her in a tight emotionally charged hug. She could feel Emma's breath caressing her ear as she had pleaded with her quietly not to go. Her hands were clasped in Emma's and the savior surrounded her everywhere. She was all encompassing, warming, and securing that Regina couldn't remember ever feeling so important to anyone like this aside from her son.

She felt Emma's chin move, readjusting itself on her shoulder and she heard the blonde breathe her scent in and then lay her cheek on her lovingly as her arms cradled her urgently.

"I'm an asshole, Regina." Regina's eyes moved in disbelief that this was happening. "I shouldn't have said anything. I…" Regina closed her eyes at the anguish in Emma's voice. "I…got jealous." Regina's eyes flew open and her brow furrowed slightly. Her mouth worked wordlessly and she deep inside an ember of hope flared.

"Jealous?" Regina's voice cracked and it was as if she could feel the pounding of Emma's heart against her back. She gulped and waited for a response.

Emma pressed her lips against the shoulder of Regina's coat contemplatively, wondering how to explain everything she was feeling, while also feeling slightly elated to have Regina in her arms. _Holy shit, this feels good._ "Last night when I heard, I…" Emma lamented with a sigh, "… I didn't know whether to laugh or punch my own father in the face."

Regina's serious expression faltered for a moment. "I would have preferred the latter."

Emma weakly smiled into her hair. She loved Regina's hair. She loved everything about Regina. She loved how the woman loved their son. How her eyes sparkled when she looked at Henry and the few times where she thought she saw that sparkle directed at her. She loved how stubborn Regina could be as exasperating as she was and she loved how the woman was loyal to those she loved. Emma wanted to be a permanent spot on the list of people Regina loved.

"I did it only to get back at your mother. I was never interested… I'm not proud…"

"I don't care why you did it." Emma said her mouth against Regina's ear and she thought she could feel Regina's body quiver against hers. "I know _why_ you did it, Regina, and I know you're not that person anymore. We _all_ do."

Regina breathed a sigh of relief and turned her head so that the savior's lips were on her upper cheek and it felt like it was the perfect place for them to be. "Then why…"

"Because I imagined the scene in my head and I wanted it to be _me_." Regina gulped and reveled in the movement of Emma's lips on her skin as she spoke, closing her eyes as Emma continued, "I wanted it to be _my_ personal space that you invaded. _My_ face that you directed looks of sexual interest at. _My_ lips that you wanted to kiss."

Regina licked her lips and parted them as she swore she felt Emma's heart speed up even faster. Was Emma Swan really professing her desire to be wanted so much by her? How long had she felt this way? And if Regina had only known…

Slowly Regina turned in her arms and when she was completely facing the savior, she grabbed the lapels of the woman's leather jacket in her fists and yanked on them bringing the women closer.

"I want you to want me, Regina; like I want you."

Their faces were so close and they gazed at each other with half hooded eyes. The tips of noses were the first to touch and Emma's fingertips dug into Regina's hips while Regina's mouth hovered a hair's breath away from hers.

"Emma…" Regina's eyes met hers as she murmured, "… I do want you."

Lips met lips, softly and tentatively at first, but the caress was glorious and everything Emma had hoped it would be and more. Her hands slid around Regina's waist as she deepened the kiss and Regina welcomed it sliding her hands around the savior's neck. They slanted the angle passionately delving into each other more. 

Slowly they separated, their lips skimming each other's jawline as they developed into a mutual embrace, feeding a desire for each other's closeness, and they just held each other in silence, rocking a little from side to side.

On an exhale, Emma revealed her happy excitement. "Whoa. I think we should do that again. Soon. Like _presently_." Regina chuckled and lifted her head just enough so she could look at Emma. "I was hoping that you wanted this Regina."

"Emma, I have wanted you for quite a while now, even when I was too proud to admit it."

"It's because of my dazzling wit isn't it? And now combined with my talented lips, I'm pretty damned irresistible, right?"

Regina snorted and straightened the leather jacket's lapels. "If you must know, it was your arms." Emma's head jerked back in disbelief. "What?" She smirked flirtatiously at Emma, "You have sexy arms, Miss Swan."

"Huh…" Regina watched Emma pull her phone out and start typing. "Note to self… buy… more… tank tops…"

Regina chortled, grabbed Emma's phone and silenced her with a heady kiss.

 **THE END**


End file.
